


Coffee, Bisexuality, and Other Surprises

by Cathleen_Fangirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: #buttsex, Between Episodes, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Couches, Egobang - Freeform, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Licking, Long Hair, M/M, Making Out, My First AO3 Post, OT3, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Questioning, Semi-Public Sex, Starbucks, Suzy Berhow is a saint, Suzy is cool with it, Talking, The grump couch has seen some shit, Wet Clothing, egoflapbang, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathleen_Fangirl/pseuds/Cathleen_Fangirl
Summary: Danny spills his coffee on Arin.It gets kinda gay.Then it gets really, really gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published fic! Also my first BJ fic. Also My first Egobang fic. Lotta firsts. I needed a bit of a break from my novel, and I figured I ought to write what I know: gay shit. Kinda inspired by that time Danny spilled his coffee over a bunch of consoles, but not really. 
> 
> A few side notes about spelling/typos: It's 2 AM. I'm dyslexic. My editor is my mom, and no way is she reading this. If you find one, please let me know. I try my best, but stuff gets through the cracks.

“God damn it, that’s cold!” Arin exclaimed as the iced coffee spilled down the front of his shirt.  
“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Danny grabbed the now empty cup out of Arin’s lap and began looking around the room for something to clean up with “Did it get on any of the equipment?”  
“I don’t think so, just me.” Arin said, looking down at his soaked shirt. It was clinging to his body like only wet cotton can, and Danny could see the outline of his nipples, no doubt rock hard from the ice.  
“Well, I guess that’s good. I really am sorry man,” Danny said setting down his cup on the floor. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t have any coffee now.”  
“That doesn’t really help with me being soaked through.” Arin said, trying to figure out what to do.  
“I could always drink my coffee off your shirt,” Danny suggested jokingly.  
“Daniel,” Arin said in mock horror “Are you saying that we, the Game Grumps, do something gay?”  
“I’m insisting on it.” Danny said getting on his knees, as a joke of course. He slid closer to Arin, and leaned down to his stomach. He made unflattering slurping noises as he pretended to lick the coffee off Arin’s shirt. Arin made a “Hi Chi Ka” noise, acting as if he was getting off from the imaginary tongue that was gliding over his body. Dan put his hands on Arin’s knees, lifting himself up to his chest. He looked at Arin, eyes wide. He could see himself in Arin’s dilated pupils, and he looked hot. On his knees, mouth open, and tongue out. For a second, he forgot why he wasn’t doing this for real. And… Why wasn’t he?  
“I gotta go get cleaned up man,” Arin said “before this gets too sticky.” Dan was pulled out of his momentary trance.  
“Yeah, I’ll get some paper towels and clean up the rest.” Arin walked out of the grump room, leaving Dan on his knees alone with his thoughts. What was that? I mean, the grumps never shied away from doing gay shit for a laugh, but this was different. This was... gay. Not like, “haha” gay, but down right homsexual. Danny brushed it off, but for the rest of the day it nagged at him. Even when he got home that day, it seemed as time dragged on it was getting worse. He was eating dinner with Barry when he asked him,  
“What’s up with you man?” Barry said “You okay? You don’t seem like yourself.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine Bar. I’ve just got a headache.”  
“Sure. Yeah,” He said “Let’s go with that.” After that, Danny decided he needed to talk to someone about this. If within half a meal with Barry noticed, there’s no way that Arin wouldn’t be able to tell something was up after an entire grump sesh. So, who could he talk to? Barry was great, but not super good with relationship stuff. Ross and Brian are both assholes. Loveable assholes, but assholes. Can’t talk to Arin directly, so… Suzy? I mean, she definitely knows Arin best out of anyone. And she’s not the kind to judge. _So_ , Danny thought to himself _As long as I don’t say anything about the dude I had a gay thought about being Arin, it should be fine._

Danny walked into the grump space, and it was mostly calm. Suzy was sitting at her desk, and Arin was in the recording room doing some practice on whatever it was that they were playing that day.  
“Hey Suzy,” Dan said walking to her desk, “Can I ask you something real quick?”  
“Yeah,” She said turning away from her screen, “What’s up?”  
“See,” Danny said “The thing is... Something gay happened. Like, not any gayer than normal for me and...this guy. But this time, I felt something. A twinge. I could feel my heart getting a boner, and my boner getting a heart. I don’t know what to do, because I don’t wanna mess things up with him, but at the same time I don’t wanna miss out on something great.”  
“Well,” She said “The question is, do you wanna be with Arin, or do you wanna be with Arin?”  
“Wha--I never said--I’m not--That’s...! What would make you think it’s Arin?”  
“Who else?” She said, “Listen, Arin and I have already talked about this. While we both love each other more than anything, he still wants to try dudes, and I’d love a little variety. So, we’ve been thinking about getting a third for a while. The right person has never really presented itself, but I personally think the three of us would be great together. And I know he will too.”  
“Suzy,” Danny said. “I don’t know. It wouldn’t feel right. You guys love each other so goddamn much, and I could never do anything to hurt that.”  
“I know that Dan, and that’s why we’ll talk about this. You, me, and him. The three of us. Logistics, rules, all that. But not today. Today, go have fun.”  
“I wouldn’t even know how to approach him about this,” Dan said  
“Arin’s a pussy. I love him, but we both know that. If you want him, you’ve gotta take him.”  
“I think I can manage that. Thanks Scuz,” Dan said, turning toward the grump room  
“Oh, before you go,” Suzy said “This would mean you’d have to be with us both, is that okay?” Danny looked at Suzy. For the first time, he didn’t look at her as Arin’s significant other. He looked at her as Suzy, possible sex partner. Possible love partner.  
“I would be honored,” He said, bowing out before walking to the grump room.

“Hey man,” Arin said “I was just finishing up.”  
“Great timing huh?” Arin nodded in agreement as he stood up to start the recording software. “He before you do that, I need to talk to you for a second.” Dan’s heart speed up as he stepped in front of Arin.  
“Yeah man, whatcha want?” Danny pushed Arin onto the couch. He leaned over him, inches from his face. Danny could feel Arin’s breath of his face, hot and warm.  
“This. This is what I want. I want you. I talked to Suzy, and she told me what you guys talked about. I want you both Arin, but right now, I want you more than anything.” Arin’s eyes widened, taken aback from his frankness.  
“Dan…” Arin said, not knowing what else to say “That’s gay.” Arin smiled, and leaned up into Danny. Their mouths touched, and sparks went off. It was a chaste, closed mouth kiss. Like you do in front of your grandmother, but it was still the best Dan had ever had. Dan straddled Arin’s lap, taking both sides of his face in his hands. From there, the kiss got hotter. It devolved into a mess of lips and teeth and tongues. Arin put his hand in Danny’s hair, gently massaging and pulling at his scalp. Dan moaned into Arin’s mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. They stayed like that, kissing and just being together. Danny had never kissed anyone like that before, much less a guy. Kissing was usually a means to an end, but this was the kind of kissing you could do forever. They didn’t, but they could’ve. Dan broke the kiss, and slipped to the floor between Arin’s legs. Arin looked at Dan with affection and lust, hand still in his curls. Danny pulled down Arin’s sweatpants, revealing his half hard cock. Arin popped his hips up so dan could slide his pants down properly, and he did. Dan’s mind was racing at a million miles an hour. Partly because he had just kissed his best friend, and and partly because how in the hell do you give a blowjob? Dan had received plenty, but he’s never put much thought into how you do it. _Just do what you like_ , Danny thought to himself _Instinct and Arin will tell you the rest_. Well, step one is get him fully hard. Dan gripped the base of his dick, put his lips around the head, slowly swirled his tongue around in a spiral, until he reached the center, slowly prodding the hole as a drop of salty pre-cum leaked out.  
“Was that okay?” Danny asked, even though he already knew the answer by how quickly Arin had gotten full erect.  
“That was great, you’re doing great,” Arin said. Danny then proceeded to take as much of Arin’s length as he could. It wasn’t that much, but Arin seemed happy with it. He threw his head back and moaned, gently tugging on Dan’s hair.  
“That’s good Danny. You’re so damn good,” Arin said. Dan started bobbing his head up and down, moving his hand with his mouth on what of Arin he couldn’t take. Another bead of pre-cum dripped into his mouth, and he flicked his tongue over Arin’s slit, as if to encourage another. By this time, Dan was painfully hard. He felt like he was going to stab a hole through his jeans, and he needed some relief. He began palming himself through his pants, moaning around Arin’s dick like the world’s warmest microphone. The vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Arin, this time he not only let out a moan, but a thrust. Dan was slightly taken aback, but took it like a champ. Dan pulled off of Arin cock, and began teasing him. He started stroking his inner thighs, even planting gentle kisses at the join between his leg and groin. He began sucking a hickey into his left hip, and sent his hands up to Arin’s chest. He cupped his small pecs in his hands, and gently pinched his nipples. Arin let out a satisfied groan, and sharply inhaled when dan pulled on his nips.  
“God damn it, Danny. Please--” Dan bit down on his hip “--FUckIN make me cum with that amazing mouth of yours.”  
“All you had to do was ask, geez,” Dan said jovely, shifting from teasing to pleasing. With one hand around Arin’s shaft, and another around Arin’s balls he started sucking. And sucking. And swirling his tongue, and flicking his tongue at the edges of Arin’s gland.  
“Danny, I’m gonna cum. Soon. Where do you want me to?” This was a question that Dan hadn’t really expected. He was so caught up in giving good head that he hadn’t even thought…  
“My mouth. I want you to cum in my mouth.” Where had that come from?  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Arin said, dick visibly twitching. Dan set back to sucking and fucking Arin. Head bobbing, arm pumping, moaning to send those precious vibrations up Arin’s back. He even pushed his knuckle gently into Arin taint, knowing how much he loved ass stuff. Eventually he removed the hand from around Arin’s balls, and started kneading his own bulge through his jeans. Dan got into a rhythm of pumping and sucking and rubbing himself, the suddenly Arin’s steady stream of grunts turned into gasps and groans.  
“Dan I’m-- Oh god,” Dan braced himself, but continued to suck. Arin came hot and hard, all in Danny’s little cum virgin mouth. The taste of sweet and salt filled his mouth, and started making it’s way down his throat. Dan swallowed hard, but kept sucking. Arin started to whimper, and that was just too much. Between his skilled hand rubbing though his own pants, the taste of sweet cum on his lips, and Arin’s gentle moans and twitches, Dan came in his pants like a highschooler. Danny shakily brought himself up from the floor, back up to the couch. They both just sat there for a moment, heavy breathing and racing minds filling the air.  
“I don’t really know what to say now,” Arin said, still catching his breath  
“I’m in the same boat, man. I’ve never… Well, I’ve just never. I don’t really know what this means long term, or… I don’t know.”  
“Well,” Arin said “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to figure out that stuff later.”  
“I’m good with that,” Dan said, slowly curling up into Arin’s chest. And like that, they stayed. Sticky, hot, sweaty, and above all... together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I really do appreciate any input. I'm afraid it's a touch OOC, but it's very late and I very don't care.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, I'd honestly love to hear them.


End file.
